Virus (status)
Virus is a negative status effect introduced in . It is associated with the element, and its icon is a purple blob lined with a faint green glow. It deals Bio-elemental magical damage to the victim, and can spread from one character to another regardless of what side they are on. Unlike most status conditions, Virus stacks don't tick down at the end of each turn. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Virus deals magical Bio-elemental damage that is twice as strong as 's (ie, MaxHP * Hit2HP * 0.0012 * Virus tier) at the end of the afflicted side's turn. * If any foe or player (including backup players) is inflicted with Virus at the end of their side's turn, each active player/foe has a chance of getting inflicted with 1x Virus; the spread chances are: ** If a foe is inflicted with Virus *** Each foe has a 30% chance of getting inflicted. *** Each player has a 10% chance of getting inflicted. *** If the foe has a catch score equal or lower than 4 (ie, most bosses and mini-bosses), both spread chances are tripled, becoming 90% chance for foes and 30% chance for players to get inflicted. ** If a player is inflicted with Virus *** Each foe has a 20% chance of getting inflicted. *** Each player has a 40% chance of getting inflicted. * Since Virus' damage is Bio-elemental, it'll deal 1.5x damage if the target also has at the end of the turn, and unlike regular attacks, this won't consume Tired stacks. By the same token, since Virus deals magic damage, its damage will be doubled by and nullified by . * Virus can score a critical hit (for 1.5x damage), but only with help of the status effect, this won't consume Stagger stacks. * Virus' damage has the second lowest priority amongst damaging statuses, with only taking place after it. * Like Poison, Virus will not cause any damage when the victim is Frozen, but can still spread from a frozen player/foe. * If the last foe in a wave dies to Virus, when the next wave of foes comes in, the player will have the first turn. * As with most other damaging statuses, Virus' "attack" has permanent 999.99 Accuracy, not affected by anything. Thus, there is a chance to dodge it if victim's Evade is above that value. * Like most other damaging statuses, Virus' damage is reduced in Easy and Zero difficulties (down to 70% and 35% respectively) for both players and foes. Sources of Virus Player Skills and Equipment Player skills and Equipment that inflict Virus: ... Foe Skills Foe skills that can inflict Virus: ... Resisting/Curing Virus Cures For players, Poison can be cured with: * Cleanse (Natalie's skill). * Medipack/Health Strike (Lance's skill). * Purify (shared skill) — targets all players. * Garlic (consumable item). * 7th Heaven (Natalie's Limit Break) — targets all players. * Waiting a number of turns. * Having the victim die (except if with ). * Winning/fleeing from the battle. Equipment ... Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects